


Kitty-Cat Corner

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cats, Coming Out, Female Reader, Gen, POV Third Person, Reader is a lesbian, Rude pigeons, Swearing, Witches, a little awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader takes an unexpected journey into the animal world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitty-Cat Corner

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this very fast, sorry if there are any grammar/spelling mistakes. Leave a comment if there are and I'll fix them.

“Oh.. oh this is really gonna suck.” Dean said in a flat tone, his eyes wide with disbelief. 

Sam stood next to him, mouth hanging slightly open in incredulity. The two brothers stared in surprise, both paralyzed by shock. They had been hunting a witch with Y/N, bursting into her house only to find that she had been expecting them. The woman had been waiting behind a dresser, glamoured invisible so that when Y/N swept the room, she didn’t even see what hit her. The boys had come running, hearing the witches laughter and Y/N’s scream. When they burst into the room, the witch and Y/N were both gone.

They swept the whole house, calling her name in a panic, the witch long forgotten in their desperate search for their hunting companion. It wasn’t until they walked back into the room she had disappeared from that they heard the pitiful meowing coming from under the bed. 

Dean knelt and lifted the bed skirt to reveal a cat. The cat stared at him and he stared back, both of them locking eyes and glaring at each other. Eventually Sam got fed up with Dean and kicked him, asking what he had found. Dean quickly retracted his head and answered.

“Just some cat, man. I got no fucking clue-”

His words were cut off when a small ball of grey-haired fury shot from under the bed, yowling and climbed up onto the bedsheets. It sat there, glaring at the brothers for a long time, seeming almost impatient. When neither of them moved, it began meowing again, its tail twitching angrily as it mewled at them. Sam cocked his head, a gesture that gave Dean the absent idea that his brother had been spending too much time around Cas.

“Dean.” The green-eyed man’s thought snapped back into focus at his brother’s tone. Sam was staring at the cat.

“What.”

“Look at its neck.”

Dean peered at the cat’s neck, wondering why in the world Sam was so interested in a cat. Upon closer observation, Dean noticed an object hanging there. A black string looped around, and hanging over the cat’s chest was a small blue opal enclosed in a winding cage of silver wire. Y/N’s necklace. 

“Is that cat wearing Y/N’s necklace?” He asked confusedly.

The cat meowed loudly, looking at the brothers with an expectant look in its light green eyes.

“Is that...” Sam started, trailing off into silence. “Did the witch...”

“Oh.. oh this is really gonna suck.” 

The cat mewled in agreement.

“What do we do?” Dean asked, still staring at the cat.

“Uh, take her back to the motel? Find a way to reverse the spell, I guess?” Sam answered doubtfully. Neither of them made a move to do anything. Finally, Dean prodded Sam in the arm. Sam shrugged at him.

“Dude, I’m allergic to cats.”

Sam sighed and moved to pick up Y/N. Immediately she hissed and backed away, her ears flattening to her head and her eyes narrowing. Sam continued to advance and as soon as his hands got near her, a paw flashed out and swiped at Sam, claws fully extended. He jerked his hand back and glared at the cat.

“He’s just going to pick you up. Don’t be a bitch.” Dean said, smirking at the cat. She hissed.

Sam wrapped his big hands around the cat, ignoring her obvious discomfort as he lifted her up, cradling her in his huge arms. Dean suppressed laughter at the scene, the fluffy grey cat being held gingerly by his brother, who looked as uncomfortable as the cat.

She admittedly made a nice cat, she had fluffy grey fur with a white underbelly. Her fur was long and soft and she had cute little pink ears and green eyes the exact same shade as her real ones. Her tail hung over Sam’s arm and the end twitched ever so slightly as she glared at Dean. If he hadn’t been both allergic to cats and sure that she would go for the jugular, he might have snuggled her.

He cleared his throat and struggled to keep the smile off of his face. “Shall we?”

Sam rolled his eyes at the exact same time the cat did and they brushed past Dean. He grabbed Y/N’s necklace as she passed. The cat immediately spat and swiped at him with her paw, claws extended.

“Whoa there, tiger. Just keeping it safe.” He tucked the jewelry into his pocket and walked after them, sliding into the front seat of the impala as they reached the car. Sam ducked into the passenger’s seat and released Y/N, who promptly walked off his lap and seated herself in the middle of the bench seat, primly wrapping her tail around her front paws. Dean chuckled at the sight and turned the car on, pulling out of the driveway and turning towards the motel. 

They arrived at the motel without event, and when Sam reached for her, Y/N allowed herself to be picked up and carried into the room without a fight. When they entered the room, however, she leapt from his arms and pattered off to where her bag lay. Nosing through it until she found her phone, she gingerly dragged it out of the bag with her teeth and somehow flipped it open. Dean and Sam watched in amusement as she struggled to tap out Bobby’s number, batting at the phone with her paw until she got the right number. They heard the ringing and then Bobby’s gruff “Hello?”.

The cat instantly began meowing into the phone, hissing occasionally and ignoring Bobby’s dim but confused protests of “Who is this, if it’s you damn prank callers again I’ll-”

“It’s Y/N, Bobby.” Dean said, grabbing the phone from the floor and answering. The cat jumped onto a bed and settled in a half crouch, eyes fixed on Dean.

“Yeah. Long story. Yes, it is actually her. You know anything about this?”

Sam couldn’t hear the conversation now that the phone was pressed to Dean’s ear, but the cat’s ears were swiveled towards Dean and when Bobby said something, she let out a loud mewl and lay down on the bed. Dean closed the phone shortly after and turned to Sam.

“Turns out animal transfiguration is relatively common, witches turning people into toads ‘n such. We just have to wait a full 24 hours, these things work on a cycle with the moon and we have a change in phase tomorrow.”

Sam nodded. “What are we gonna do with her ‘till then?” He threw a glance at Y/N, whose eyes were slits but who was obviously listening to the whole conversation.

“We sit tight and keep her the fuck off my pillow.” Dean said with a grimace.

That night, Sam and Dean sat across from each other at the small motel table, eating their food and throwing occasional glances at the cat as she ate out of a small can of tuna. She finished before they did and stalked over to the door, eyeing them meaningfully. When neither of them moved, she meowed and stared pointedly at the door. Sam rose and opened it, allowing her to pad out. He closed it behind her.

“What the hell, man?” Dean interjected as the door shut.

“What?”

“You can’t just let her walk out into the night!” He said, voice incredulous. “She could get hurt, she’s just a cat!”

“Relax, Dean. She can take care of herself, cat or not.” Sam responded calmly. He finished eating, ignoring his brother’s staring. A dog barked in the distance.

A few minutes later, there was a scratching at the door and Dean jumped up to open it. Y/N paced back in, looking pleased with herself. Dean swooped down and scooped her up, inspecting her furry body for injuries as she yowled in protest.

He felt his nose begin to itch and he set the cat down, seeing no harm. She flicked her tail at him and jumped up onto the table, curling herself up on top of Sam’s laptop. Purring faintly, her eyes slid shut. The brothers stared at her, Sam resigning himself to a night sans research, since he couldn’t bring himself to displace her.

Dean flopped down on a bed and Sam followed after changing into pajamas. They switched the lights off and lay down for the night.

The next morning, Sam awoke to the sound of a shutter clicking and a weight on his chest that hadn’t been there when he went to sleep. He slowly opened his eyes to find Y/N curled up on top of him, her tail on his stomach and her tiny chin resting on his sternum. She was breathing in time with him, her small, fluffy body rising and falling as his chest moved. His gaze moved up to the foot of his bed where Dean was standing, happily clicking away with the camera on his phone while chuckling softly.

“Who knew you were such an animal whisperer, Sammy? I’ll leave you to wake the little angel.” He snickered, walking off to the bathroom.

Sam sighed, tilting his chin to his chest to view the cat. He absentmindedly reached a huge hand up and rubbed behind her ears, eliciting a quiet purr.

His lips quirked up in a sleepy smile, the sight of the quietly purring ball of fluff rising and falling on his chest was really quite a cute one. She was warm and smelled faintly of the shampoo that Y/N usually used. He scritched down the cat’s spine and grinned as the purring grew louder.

He ended up lying there for at least 5 more minutes, just rubbing the cat’s ears and listening to the satisfied purrs she made, the small noises vibrating through his chest in a low hum. The satisfied smirk on her face eventually pulled a chuckle from him and the shaking motion woke her. 

The cat’s light emerald eyes blinked open slowly, and her mouth opened wide in a yawn, tiny pink tongue stretching out of her small mouth. She stretched her back, eyes squeezing closed again. She stood up, calmly surveying the room from atop his chest before hopping down and padding over to stare out the window.

Sam rose and got dressed, combing his fingers through his hair to get it into some semblance of order. Dean emerged from the bathroom, towel draped around his neck and hair still slightly damp, his clothes sticking to his body slightly from the humidity of the bathroom. They both looked towards Y/N, prompting her to turn her head towards them. Her green eyes flicked back and forth between them.

Finally, Sam cleared his throat. “Hey, I need to go to the police station, see if anyone saw the witch leave.”

Dean looked startled. “Dude, don’t leave me here with her!”

They both heard an odd breathy sound coming from the cat, and they turned in alarm. Her small body was shaking a little and her eyes were squinted. They stared in confusion.

“Is she... Does she have a hairball or something?” Dean asked, panic in his voice at the very thought.

“I think she’s- She might be... laughing.” Sam said, tilting his head at her. The cat soon stopped and they saw an amused look on her face as her tail twitched. She almost seemed to be smirking at them. 

“Laugh it up, fluffy, I’m not cleaning your litter box.” Dean growled. The cat just regarded him with her intelligent eyes, and he got the distinct idea that she was still laughing at him from behind her whiskers. He narrowed his eyes.

Sam noted the glaring match between the cat and Dean and rolled his eyes. “Whatever, Dean. I’ll be back whenever. Don’t let Y/N bully you.” He threw a grin at his brother as he shut the door, grabbing his jacket on the way out.

Dean’s eyes flickered from the door to Y/N, still watching him with her tail wrapped primly around her paws. 

“Alright, this is how it’s gonna work.” He began, his gaze fixed on the feline. “I’m just going to go out and you’re going to-”

He could swear the cat scoffed, rolling its eyes and jumping nimbly down from the windowsill, padding on its soft paws to the door and looking pointedly at Dean. He sighed and walked towards it, reaching for the handle. Just before he turned it, he looked down at her and raised his eyebrows.

“Just don’t wander off, it’s easier for me if I don’t have to solve the case of the mysterious missing puffball, and I will buy a leash if I need to.”

She glared. He opened the door and stepped out, the grey cat at his heels. A few seconds after they were out the door, he noticed her attention snap to a pigeon on a lamppost. The pigeon chirped several times, bobbing its head. Suddenly, Y/N hissed and her fur bristled, her eyes narrowing at the bird. It squawked and she yowled, springing towards the lamppost before Dean could stop her. 

He managed to grab ahold of her when she reached the bottom, picking her up and holding her as far away from him as he could. He carried her to the car as if she were a bomb that might go off, and the entire time she was hissing and spitting at the pigeon, her fur standing up and her eyes blazing. He tossed her through the window of the impala and slid in beside her. She was a fuming ball of feline resentment by the time he got the car started.

After attempting to go out and get some work done, he soon realized that he couldn’t, since taking her wasn’t an option and she didn’t seem keen on the idea of him leaving her in the car. Several fruitless attempts later, he decided to hell with it and headed back to the motel. It was getting into the afternoon and he really didn’t want to spend too long in a confined space with her, his allergies would act up.

They were actually in the parking lot when it happened, she was snarling at the same pigeon as before and he was waiting exasperated at the door to the room while she stood at the bottom of the pole and made aggressive noises, claws fully unsheathed.

She was in mid-hiss when it happened, there wasn’t any smoke or sound or anything, one moment she was a fluffy grey and white cat and the next she was standing upright, wearing the Led Zeppelin t-shirt and army green jeans she had been wearing 24 hours before. 

Her Y/H/C hair was in slight disarray, her combat boots were a little muddier than before, and she smelled a bit like a cat, but other than that she was exactly like she had been before the transformation, sans necklace. Her eyes were fixed on the bird atop the pole and her sounds suddenly became understandable to Dean, the burst of sound shocking him more than her physical change. 

"-cking say that to my face, you bastard! I will make a motherfucking feather duster out of you, you goddamn flying rat!" She was yelling at the top if her lungs, eyes blazing. 

She looked down at herself for a second, her angry tirade momentarily paused as she noticed her appearance. 

"Oh, excellent..." He heard her mutter as she fished in her jacket pocket, pulling out the pistol she always carried with her. 

Before Dean could so much as shout her name, she raised the gun and shot at the bird, sending it squawking as it flew off into the sky. She shot a couple more times but they all missed by a few inches. 

"YEAH, WHO'S THE PATHETIC HAIRBALL NOW, BITCH? PISS OFF!" She roared at the retreating bird, brandishing her gun, now harmless as she had emptied a full clip at the pigeon. 

She turned just as Dean grabbed her arm and hauled her into the motel room, slamming the door behind them and grabbing the gun from her hands. 

"What the hell, Y/N?" He asked, incredulous. 

"What?" She responded. 

"You turn back and the first thing you do is empty your gun at a pigeon?"

She shrugged. "Son of a bitch was asking for it."

He opened his mouth, thought better of it, and closed it again. "Whatever. I'm just glad I can be in the same room with you without sneezing again." He mumbled, fishing his cellphone out of his pocket and dialing Sam. 

He explained to his brother, who seemed more amused than Dean thought was strictly necessary, given that their hunting partner had most likely gotten them kicked out of their motel. Sam confirmed that he was coming back and Dean snapped his phone shut again, rounding on Y/N, who was rolling her shoulders and grinning at her fingers. 

"Man, it is nice having opposable thumbs..."

She looked up to smirk at Dean. "You and your brother really need to work on privacy. Cats can still see, y'know."  
Dean paled, remembering changing in the same room as her. Sam had definitely done the same. It hadn't seemed like anything at the time, just a small feline sitting in the corner while he got ready for bed, or got dressed, or-

"Oh god when I took my shower, were you...?"

She laughed, amused by how uncomfortable he was. "Y'all are lucky I'm not into dudes. I looked the other way."

Dean stared. "Did you just... come out to me?"

She raised an eyebrow. "You seriously hadn't picked up on that? Sam's known for a while, I figured you did too. How have you not noticed that I never went home with a guy once in all the years we've known each other?" 

Dean shifted uncomfortably. "I just figured, y'know, you were a virgin or something."

She threw her head back and laughed loudly. "Oh, hun. You have no idea."

He scratched the back if his neck. "I mean, I don't have an issue with it or anything, I'm just surprised. I can't believe I didn't figure that out!"

She patted his cheek mockingly. "I'm sure you'll get over it luvvie."

She held out her hand. "Now give me my necklace, Sherlock."

A/N: This is the cat I was picturing. Just FYI. http://www.warrenphotographic.co.uk/22196-grey-and-white-cat

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write this since it seems like there are a lot of fics of the boys getting transfigured but not the reader. Comments and criticism are welcome.


End file.
